twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aztectornado/One small note
Dear Tesla, I’d like to start by saying thank you for being such a good friend. At every turn it seems you’ve been right there for me, helping me out in some way. You are a great person, and so I’m glad to have met you. However, if the things I’ve heard are true, while I appreciate your zealous nature, and will to help, I would like to formally ask that you refrain from taking it upon yourself to make actions like this in the future. The entire purpose of the past month was to give Illuminati their space, rather than constantly expose them to more drama. I realize that when I asked questions about them in our private chats, you probably took it upon yourself to seek these answers out, hoping it would help me. And while having you be able to give me answers did help to calm me down in the short term, I didn’t realize you were going to them to get the answers. In fact I recall saying “Don’t talk to them about this” numerous times in our private conversations. This has set me back a great deal, as you can clearly see from the one time I /did/ try to make contact with them on the 3rd, though even then, this message was apparently delivered quite incorrectly. I’m sure you meant no harm (perhaps you were just trying to simplify it) , but you mis-conveyed that message, as well as the time when you told Illuminati only part of what I had said in regards to giving him Apothecary, and also told him far earlier than I had planned to. Other times, you spoke when I did not at all, most notably in the incident that caused our peace meeting to fall through last month, in which I explicitly stated "Do not press Illuminati on his lack of sleep, or anything else we spoke of”. From what I have heard, you have not even told him that it was you who was asking, rather than me. If so, in a way you have even misrepresented /me/, as well as broken my trust in speaking to you confidentially. The only reason I am posting this in a public location is because my mother (my “second counselor”) has advised me to, so as there are no further miscommunications between me, you and Illuminati. And the only reason I choose now while this drama is still so fresh, is because I will not be here for several weeks, and I trust neither that this would be stated while I’m away, nor that anyone would appreciate me opening old wounds again. So it is best to just get it all out here at once. I do wish to remain friends, I am not angry, and will always be here for you, but please do not take matters into your own hands anymore. ~Sincere apologies to Tesla, Illuminati, and all others involved, Aztec Category:Blog posts